millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Event Missions/@comment-26082413-20161029183522/@comment-83.17.0.26-20161031050225
@Tamachii I float around 2-2.5 mln gold - going to 2 every time I AW another unit, and back up to 2.5 mln when I do a bunch of monday dailies. Oh, and I do a LOT of Golden Armor X every monday - I start by having close to full charisma and stamina near the in-game day-change, then I thow all of them at the mission (and at higher account levels it can be as high as 400 charisma 16 stamina), then do bunch of Golden Armor X during the day, and wake up right before day-change to do few Golden Armor X's as I find Tuesday Spirit Daily not as good as getting more gold and tincans (and if you really need you can do some Spirit Dailies on Friday as well). (I do the same thing for the Thursdays Crystal Keeper G). This way I can spend over 900 charisma in a single day to do 11 or 12 Golden Armor X, and get on average about 400k gold weekly. By having pretty strict rules how I level my stuff up I keep the gold use on same level (as using level 20 irons for the levels 50-56 one time, and using level 24 bronzes with spirits for a levels 45-56 would be silly waste of resources). When I dont have a high priority unit that I have to level up to the level 56 super quickly, I quite often level up multiple units at the same time - I can have level 52 Clissa that I'd throw Yoiros with spirits at, level 40 Thetis that I'd throw Hashims at, and some trashy silvers to 30CC1 using leftover iron soldiers if I dont have any better unit to bring from 1 to 40. Do that for the year and you will have 11 AWd units (3 maxed, 7 at max-ready @ AW56 and one on AW45 on her way to AW56), 19 CCd gold+ (5 maxed, 5 AW-ready @ CC56, 4 units trailing their way to CC56 - working on Mehlis @ CC48 and Thetis @ CC42 to make them AW-ready, and with some units that I've though that could have some potential in the past but never managed to get them for different reasons - Len, Cuterie, Charlotte, Marie, Stella, Monica etc. - some of them for the fancy utility, some of them for AW passives, and some of them were mid-work when I got other unit that fit its role better and I havent decided to get 2nd copy of same niche, or had other more important priorities in mind). That and the healthy stash of 20 tincans means that if I find the need of a certain unit for the event, I can AW Belinda, Shiho, Lynn, Rika or Imelia at any time I need them, farm some Base Scrable II's for the fodder for easy levels 1-40 1-50, and within the week have any of them Awakened. Currently I have 12 level 56 units, and only 4 units that have level over 60 :P TBH it is not like you could level them higher without the use of tincans - saving one tincan to go from level 56 to level 61 would be a huge sink of gold - using three Yojiros and one spirit to do so would have you spending 7 spirits, tons of charisma on Return to Base, and almost 70k gold per tincan per unit. IMO at the moment it is not worth to do this - especially as I'm pretty low at platinium spirits, and I like having the option to level my silvers using Desert Soldiers. I'm not 100% sure if Two Piramids would be better than Base Scramble II (or maybe even doing pure Return to Fields?), but I find Yojiros having worse drop and being pain in the butt in farming - this and I prefer having a lot of 195 exp Hashims from 40 charisma map, rather than a lot less 215 exp Yojiros and 165 exp irons from RtF (BSII irons give 135 exp - both of these exp numbers are low enough to only go to trash levels that you can afford to level up slower using your gold) - thats why use Yojiros only with spirits (3x Yojiro, 1x Spirit) - they drop way to rarely and by using only 3 copies of them per combine rather than 4 copies I can make more combinations with fewer fodders. If I have room in the barracks I throw few copies of Yojiros in there (15-20), and when I have to do some pesky 50-56 leveling I can pull them out and use them only for that purpose. I havent done any hard calculations what maps are the best etc., but this is more about fodder exp / gold / tincan / spirit balancing and trading one for the other, using this technique I try to float around the same resource numbers most of the time, and by using spirits as late as possible, using them only when high level, using them only with Yojiros, not going too high on the level scale to go bancrupt or too low on it to have the abundance of spirits and scarcity of tincans etc.for plat units (most of the decent units I own) three possible stopping marks are: level 50, level 56 and level 61 - going any higher or any lower before you use tincans would IMO be waste and either break your spirit&gold(&Yojiro) bank or have you consume extra tincans that you could pretty easily level up using fodder. For data i use mostly: http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Unit_Combination and http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Drop_Rates There may be a day in future when I'll want to AW-max a bunch of my event plats, and then even my stash of 25 tincans will not suffice (3 tincans from CC56 to CC70, and then 10 more from AW56 to AW90), so I may consider going for the 61 level using Yojiros+Spirits (~21 Yojiros and 7 spirits each) to save 1 tincan on going from CC->CCmax and from AW->AWmax, but currently I dont have nearly enough plat spirits for that (only 25 plat spirits at the moment, not enough to bring even one unit from CC56 to AW90 ^^. But they are easier to farm and come-and-go on daily basis when doing Phalanx II's, and If you really had to focus on them you'd be able to farm a lot of them in Spirit Rescue X's (as in any other day Phalanx II can drop plat spirit at 20% for 3 stamina, and Spirit Rescue X's drop plat spirit at 2x31%, having to trade 20% of plat spirit for the 80 charisma is a pretty good deal (makes way more sense than skipping tincans on Monday or DCs on Thursday), as you will need a bunch of fodder anyway, and as the spirit daily is twice a week you can focus on them and get a lot more of them if you need them badly (Spirits of Blacks and Rainbows - I have over 50 of both of them in the barracks so they dont mean to me as much). I usually do the bunch of Spirit Rescues anyway, but after Monday and Thursday dailies I'm starting the day with the low stamina, and I do not allways bother to do them before day-change either. That, and having few more affection items doesn't hurt (well, you will end up with dozens of gold spirits if you do even more Phalanx II's, but you can use them to save some Yojiros if you really have too much of them - or aggresively use them on the few golden units that you will actually level up - Iris, Bearnice and Mehlis in my case, possibly on Katie, Cloris/Yuyu, males if you fancy having strong male team etc. - they will not go to waste that is for sure). To not run out of gold I just try to get as much Monday X's as possible (not sure how Monday's G drops look like after a patch, and I'm not sure if I can 3* it without 2nd princess or AW Bandit - pre-patch X gave more gold with really close tincan drop when compared to G), and use my fodder smartly (I belive that the difference in gold by using 135 exp irons for a low levels, and 195 exp hashims for a high level can be pretty big), using spirits only when close to the target, combined with the biggest fodder avalible to both get more exp out of fairy, and use less of the fodder, and never combining charisma fodder for a high levels (going over 61 - for plats - without tincans is IMO crazy sink of gold), and reaching the target 'remaining exp' from the Unit Combination page but without overshooting like crazy - getting to level 59 before using 3 tincans, instead of stopping at level 56 (634 remaining - or a little less) would be a huge waste of fodder, gold and spirits (at 56 you need 2400g per unit per combination, and doing each level costs you ~1450 exp, so you can loose a lot of time getting from 56 to even 60, but ending up using the same number of tincans when going for max level). Everyone can be gold-broke if he tries to level any unit to the level 70 feeding it fodder from Return to Ruins - the way to not go broke is not doing that :P Giving the right fodder to the right level of unit is a key (even inside one story mission drop). If you dont rush your shrine/event units like there is no tommorow, and you can comfortably farm missions / max out events with your party, there is no good reason to rush it - I have at least 3 plat units that I've leveled up this weekend using different drops from Base Scramble II / Return to Field (with extra Mehlis eating mages from Return to Field and few silvers that I've brought from ~10-30 and CCd for future Awakenings (this works both ways most of the times - sometimes I have a new Gold/Plat/Black at level 1 that I want to level up using irons and use bronzes on the unit that is near the top, or I want to focus on getting the unit to the '56 and use irons on the silly silvers (or simply CC/AW any unit that I care about and throw the iron fodder at it). If you run out of space in the barracks you should be able to allways find the right target for your fodders.